The rise of the Internet has facilitated easy access to information for millions of people. Some website publishers freely publish their content to increase the number of visitors to their respective websites. For example, some news organizations freely provide news coverage to visitors of their respective websites; and some entertainment related websites freely provide entertainment articles and stories to visitors of their respective websites; etc.
One service that publishers can provide is an online map service. Some maps allow users to view traditional street maps, street maps including representations of the actual buildings, and even satellite images.